legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC
The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki Second Chapter, known as in Japan, is the second game in the Sora no Kiseki series. It takes place immediately after the events in The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky. The story follows Estelle's journey to find Joshua to prevent him from getting hurt or killed, after learning his secret from the first game. As of September 6th, 2013, the game was officially announced for English localization by XSEED. Gameplay The game takes place a few hours after Trails in the Sky (Sora no Kiseki FC). Estelle searches for Joshua who had disappeared after the events in that game. She will encounter the characters from Trails in the Sky (FC) and revisit locations in the Liberl Kingdom as well as exploring new areas. Data transfer: {C}At the beginning of the game, the player can transfer data from their save file they had from FC. Depending on the Bracer rank bonus, equipment and new orbments will be available. In this case, the result of bracer quests will have an effect on the dialogues of people met in FC. Combat: '''Vanish Rush is a new ability allowing two characters to attack simultaneously a group of enemies. At later levels, this ability is increased to allow stronger attacks against enemies. Characters Returning Playable Characters The main character for the first 2 installments of the trilogy whose goal is to find and keep Joshua safe. Estelle's adopted brother who left at the end of the first chapter to "settle the score" A senior bracer who acts like an older sister to Estelle and was trained by Cassius Bright A handsome blond man from the Erebonian empire who claims to be a traveling musician. A red-headed B-ranked Senior Bracer with an odd relationship with Tita Russell A female student in the Royal Jenis academy in rural Ruan area who is revealed to be the heir to the throne of Liberl Kingdom near the end of the first installment The 12-year-old granddaughter of Albert Russell, the founding father of Orbment technology and a genius like her grandfather. A giant of a man hailing from the Calvard Republic, he is a skilled martial artist and one of the highest-ranking bracers in the entire world. New Playable Characters A member of Capua Sky Pirates who caused a problem for Estelle and co at the beginning of the first installment. Later helps out Joshua in his quest. A senior female bracer only a couple years older than Estelle who trains with Estelle in the beginning. A young jovial traveling priest of the Septian Church who Estelle sees early on with a mysterious motive. A female captain in the army, she's the top new generation officers in the army, a great swordsman, she was the commander of the royal guard, also being in charge of the royal air flagship. A major of the Erebonian Empire's army who guards the royal family (that includes Olivier) as tradition of his noble family. A mostly stern figure to act against Olivier's nutty expressions. Category:The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki Second Chapter (SC) Category:Games